deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Facetheslayer/Richard Harrow (Boardwalk Empire) v. John Marston (Red Dead Redemption)
John Marston, former outlaw, who lead a trail of redemption, after the government kidnapped his family, forcing him to hunt down his former gang! Richard Harrow, World War 1 Marksman turned one-eyed hitman of Prohibition-era Atlantic City! Who is DEADLIEST?! Our panel of experts, will use the latest in 21st century science, to decide... Who would win in a battle to the death. No rules, no mercy, only survival of the strongest. Who is.... the deadliest warrior?! Tale of the Tape Weaponry Used X-Factor Scoring Both have similar goals, as neither want to fight, but, other forces had forced them into battle. Formal Training John participated in Mexican Revolutions, and fought against the Mexican Army, as well as the American Army, but as far as formal training goes, his only real training was from Dutch Van Der Linde (the leader of his old outlaw gang), and Landon Ricketts (an aging Wild West legend). Richard, on the other hand was a trained marksman for the US Military, and has quite a few confirmed kills on German soldiers, including one he had beaten in a sniper duel which taken 3 days. Harrow: 85 Marston: 77 Physical Ability Richard Harrow has an obvious handicap, as half his face was damaged by an explosive in the war, which caused the loss of his left eye. He still has a great deal of perception to overcome it, but, he is vulnerable at his left flank. Marston, on the other hand, has been hardened from constant pursuit from US Marshals, and the harsh environment of the old west. His endurance is very high, and can take a beating... as long as he's not up against a bear, of course. Not to mention, both are quick to draw, though, Marston has trained a bit more in a showdown type of scenario. Harrow: 66 Marston: 83 Accuracy Despite the loss of his left eye, it has strengthened what Richard's right eye can see, and makes him even more dangerous at longer ranges. He isn't a slouch in close quarters combat as well, though, Marston holds a bit more advantage, as he has made a living off his six-shooters. This would essentially be a wash, however. Harrow: 83 Marston: 84 Discipline Marston has learned to live off the land, and Landon taught him great trigger discipline with his revolvers, however, Richard is clean, cold, and calculating as he fights, skilled from his youth as a hunter, as well as his time with the military. He barely edges John out in this category. Harrow: 86 Marston: 83 Final Fight & Details The match will be 5 on 5, Marston & 4 Outlaws against Harrow & 4 Gangsters The match will take place at Blackwater, giving Marston a slight hometown advantage, but, keeping the arena fairly neutral to put Harrow in an urban environment. Marston will not be able to Deadeye, as it is a game mechanic, and it has been put into his natural reflexes. Voting commences now and will end on the 17th Atlantic City, New Jersey, 1926. 4 Days before the showdown... It is the decline of Enoch Thompson's reign of the Boardwalk, as the Sicilian Mafia Families had banded together and were attempting to force Nucky out. His allies were growing thin, as Chalky White has been imprisoned via incriminating evidence that was provided by his rival, Dr. Valentin Narcisse. He still had his contact in Tampa, however, he needed more reliable sources to distribute hooch through his speakeasies. "You know I can't completely trust you after what happened last time..." Nucky said to Richard, as he was packing his weaponry for the job he was trusted to do in Mexico. He loaded his Webley and closed the cylinder of his revolver, before replying to his boss. "I understand..." Richard replied softly, as he could only speak with roughly half his mouth. "Neither of us have the best options, though..." He said, as for revenge against the attack on his club, Narcisse had his men hunt down the his sister in Wisconsin, and killed her. Later, he would use that to frame Chalky and imprison him, while Richard's chance of settling down to a family was once again destroyed. "True. I'm offering you one last job. There's a man in Mexico I want you to meet, named Javier Escuela. He distills Tequila, and has a pretty solid crew for crossing the border." Nucky says, debriefing Richard. "What about you?" He asked, wondering why Nucky was not going with him. After all, it was usually best for business if he did so. "I would, but, someone is dealing me dirty in Tampa, and I need to get to the bottom of it. Keep my boys safe. I've heard a lot of things about New Austin... and not a lot of them are good." Nucky says, as Richard nodded in agreement, before the supply vans were ready to be loaded up... Thieves' Landing, New Austin, 1926. 2 Days before the showdown... After the saloon in Armadillo had went dry due to Prohibition, the lawless town of Thieves' Landing was a go-to place for people who needed booze in the worst way possible. As the barkeep was keeping the drink flowing for other outlaws, John sat silently in the corner, waiting for the opportune time to strike. "I heard the speakeasy in Armadillo was raided by the feds..." One outlaw said to the barkeep, as he was pouring him a shot of moonshine 'Afraid so..." He said, topping off the shotglass, while being reminded of the reason why he had been in a crippling debt for so long. "Prohibition ain't been nothing but trouble, ever since it started." He says, before putting the jug of contraband on the counter as another man spoke up. "What gives them the right to dictate our life?!" "There's worse things they can do to you..." John said before catching them off guard and drawing his revolver, sticking up the place. "All of you, outside! Now!" Marston shouted, as the other two men were about to draw their revolvers before he quickly gunned them down, as the barkeep holds his hands in the air. "Don't shoot! Please!" He pleaded, as John approached him before forcing him to the ground and binding his feet and his hands. "You made the right decision, mister. I've got a man that wants to speak with you..." John said as he holstered his gun, and carried the bootlegger over his shoulder. He straddled him over the back of his horse before heading out toward the hill overlooking his ranch, which is where an old acquaintance chose for a rendezvous point. About an hour's ride, he sees government agent, Edgar Ross, along with several other members of the U.S. Army. Marston stopped in front of him, and dropped off the criminal, as Edgar spoke to him. "You're doing a great job, cleaning crime off the streets of this ass-backwards part of the world, Mr. Marston!" "This is pointless. Liquor ain't done nothin' to cause no harm. You're just having me hunt down folks trying to make a livin' for your sick amusement." John retorted, as Edgar once again had taken his family hostage to make him work as his personal cleaner. "I'm sure Jack would love to hear about how his father just left him out to dry... that seems like a habit of your's, Mr. Marston." Edgar replied, as John scowled at the agent. "You're an arrogant bastard, Ross." He replied, as his son never taken the life of an outlaw, and moved on with an academic lifestyle, as well as having a family of his own. He couldn't defend himself against the abduction by the government forces. "Come now, you've only got one more task... An old friend of your's is supposedly making a deal in Blackwater with some boys from up North." Edgar said, giving John the best tip he could've received "Escuela? You're shitting me. You're the one's that let him go ten years ago!" Marston said, frustrated that he had to hunt him down for the second time. "Two days from now, he's meeting up with a bootlegger in New Jersey. I want you to get rid of them both, then I'll consider letting your son go free..." Edgar says, before heading out with his men, as John sneered at the two, before muttering to himself... "I should've put a bullet in him..." Category:Blog posts